Harry Potter and the Use of Muggle Things
by Sunflower Seed
Summary: Phone Book! Ahhh! Hermione starts off bringing things from her parents house and troble starts...and it all starts with a phone book. Prank calling and stupid haircuts and appearances that make no sense...read and review...
1. Whats a phone? Whats a phone book?

Harry Potter and the use of muggle things:  
  
A/N: Well I dunno how I came up with this idea, I just wanted to write something cuz I have no life, and I was looking around the room and saw the phone book and other crap and decided to write sumtin. And this is gonna be really gay I know but so what  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap  
  
Harry Potter and the use of muggle things:  
  
Chapter 1: The use of the phone book  
  
Hermione was walking onto the Hogwarts express carrying a large yellow book. She stepped into the compartment sitting Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Draco has been their friend since summer of 5th year, or just before 6th year. It was now 7th year. (A/N: Yeah yeah yeah)  
  
"Hey Hermione, whatcha got there?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just a phone book." Hermione responded  
  
"A what book?" Ron and Ginny said at the same time  
  
"A phone book. It's for muggle use." Hermione said  
  
"What kind of muggle use. And what's a phone?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh my god are you stupid?" Harry squealed  
  
"No, but why did you squeal?" Draco laughed  
  
"I don't know, but I do know what a phone is. It's this muggle thing that you call people on. And you can talk to them right there even if they are not there. And you can call people all over the world. But then it is long distance and you will have to pay more money, and you have to call at a convenient time for the other person because if you are calling long distance then there is a time zone difference. And in the United States there is this thing "1-800-call-Att" Don't call that. Just don't" Harry said very fast.  
  
"Say that again slower" Ginny said  
  
"I don't know, but I do know what a phone is. It's this muggle thing that you call people on. And you can talk to them right there even if they are not there. And you can call people all over the world. But then it is long distance and you will have to pay more money, and you have to call at a convenient time for the other person because if you are calling long distance then there is a time zone difference. And in the United States there is this thing "1-800-call-Att" Don't call that. Just don't" Harry said slower  
  
"Oh okay Wow!" They all said  
  
"So then what is a phone book for?" Ron asked  
  
"It's for looking up things to call I guess. I dunno I never used one I just brought it from my house and this little cell phone thing. I bewitched it so it will work in the magic world" Hermione stated  
  
"Cell phone" everyone except Hermione asked  
  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions. A cell phone is another kind of phone thing" Hermione said  
  
"Oh well whatever. So why did you bring these?" Draco asked  
  
"So we can prank call people, don't even bother asking. Just figure it out for yourselves" Hermione said  
  
"Well I don't think now is a good time cuz, we are late changing into our robes and we are practically at Hogwarts!" Ginny gasped  
  
"Well then lets change. We can call later." Hermione said  
  
*They all changed*  
  
******' A/n: Well I will make next chapter later. They will actually do the prank calling So the sooner you review the soon chapter 2. Hey that rhymed.whatever. ( 


	2. Do you have the guts?

Harry Potter and the Use of Muggle Things  
  
Disclaimer: uh.I own nothing  
  
A/N: Well my internet is down right now. and when I get bored and I feel like going on the internet, I can't. So instead I will write a bunch of story things and upload them somewhere else, and yeah. So I finally remember to write them. So.yeah. Well review it.  
  
Chapter 2: Do you have the guts?  
  
****************  
  
"Can you believe it? Were actually at Hogwarts. And can you believe that were in 7th year? Im amazed, truly amazed." Harry said with amazement.  
  
"Hey, im in 6th year, don't forget me." Ginny huffed, and she puffed, and she didn't blow Hogwarts down.  
  
"Oh, I could never forget you Ginny-Winnie." Harry apologized, and leaned over to Ginny's face and kissed her.  
  
Ginny was surprised at her own actions, just as Harry was about to pull away from the sudden kiss, Ginny grabbed his neck, and pulled him off to a wall. She shoved him against it and kissed him furiously, Ron and Hermione were muttering things like "funny stuff", "what the hell is she doing", "get a room" and "ha-ha".  
  
Harry pushed her off, without roughness. Then looked in her eyes and said "Lets follow there advice, come on" He took her to a "room" obviously, but Ron and Hermione, didn't see them the rest of the day.  
  
"Well, we can't do the pranks without Draco, Harry, and Ginny so we have to wait until tomorrow or something." Hermione said to Ron who apparently wasn't listening. He was to busy staring at Draco Malfoy cold eyes, whom was walking towards them.  
  
"Ron! Are you even listening?" Hermione exclaimed, and then snapped her fingers in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" Ron said  
  
"I was saying that we can't do the prank calling with the phone book until Harry and Ginny come, so it will have to wait till later or tomorrow. Draco is here now, and I know you can see that." Hermione explained again.  
  
-----"Hey guys, what's up?" Draco asked with a smile  
  
"Oh, nothing really, we can't do the prank calling unless Harry and Ginny are here, so we will have to wait till tomorrow." Hermione said  
  
"Oh ok, no problem, were not in any hurry.but do you have any idea what is with Ron today? He's been acting weird." Draco said strangely.  
  
"Uh.yeah, don't take this the wrong way Draco, but I have this feeling that Ron, well that Ron is bisexual, and likes you." Hermione said looking to the floor. As if it was the worst thing she had ever said in her life.  
  
"Oh, whatever." Draco shrugged  
  
"Oh, well we should get going. Come on Ron, let's go." Hermione said, and she took Ron's arm and pulled him away.  
  
**********************'  
  
~*^The actually prank calling part thing (well soon)^*~  
  
(A/N: I am bored and I feel like telling what everyone looks like this day)  
  
The next day, Draco walked to the great hall. Today was "wear whatever you want day" and he was wearing black shorts, and a red t-shirt. His hair was not glued to his head anymore, he had it cut short and it was spiked. And his hair was a darker blonde.  
  
Hermione came in wearing a tight orange shirt, with a just above the knee jean skirt. Her hair was still curly, but it wasn't bushy, or frizzy. And it was cut so it lay just below her shoulders. She had very subtle blonde highlights, and a lip gloss.  
  
Ginny walked in with Harry. Ginny was wearing a white shirt that showed her pierced navel, and had a low neckline, to show off her large breasts. Her black skirt was shorter than Hermione's, but only by three or so inches. When Ginny was in fifth year she cut her hair so it was to her chin, but it wasn't blunt. She didn't really let it grow over the summer so it still lay at her chin, and layered. She started coloring her hair as well; it was a deep/dark red with chunky bright red highlights. (A/n: Im bored.LoL.you have no idea)  
  
Harry, by the look of it was Ginny's boyfriend now. His hair was longer in the front, and cut short in the back (A/n: Think Billy from good charlotte). No color, just a cut that didn't look good on him. Infact, it looked horrible on him. He wore a green collared shirt and khaki pants. Everyone seemed to be staring at his new haircut, since he just got it. The great hall was trying to hold there laughter back, but Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
And finally Ron. Ron was plain. He had short, buzzed, red hair. Black shirt, jean shorts. Nothing special. But he had that goofy look on his face, when he looked at Draco.  
  
It seemed that Ron and Harry had horrible haircuts. They were awful! The worst! People were laughing at Ron's hair as well. Yep, funny stuff.  
  
*(A/n: im sure you all don't care what they look like, but I don't care. Im bored and already opened all my school supplies and put them away)*  
  
After lunch, the group went up to Hermione's, head girl room.  
  
~*^in the head girl room (this time for real prank calling^*~  
  
"Im gonna go get the stuff. You guys sit here, I'll be right back" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ok" The rest replied  
  
**(like two seconds later)**  
  
"Ok, heres the stuff. (explains what to do).who wants to prank call first?" Hermione said  
  
"Ok I will" Harry said, then took the phone book and cell phone from Hermione  
  
Harry opened the phone book; he thought he would call a pizza place and have them deliver lots of pizzas to the Dursleys. Lame he knew, but he didn't feel like calling a house. Know Dudley he probably would be glad to take some pizza.  
  
"Ok I am going to call a pizza parlor place and have them deliver like ten pizzas to the Dursleys." Harry said to the others  
  
"Wow! Your so smart, I would have never thought of that." Ginny said, then hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"That's cool, but do you have the guts to do it? Or are you chicken? *starts doing a chicken dance thing and making chicken noises*" Ron asked  
  
"Yes, I have the guts, and no, im not "chicken"." Harry snapped  
  
"Fine, then prove it Mr. Guts" Ron snapped back  
  
"I will" Harry laughed  
  
"Your on! Do it now!" Ron said  
  
"Fine, now let me" Harry said. And then he flipped through the phone book and found a pizza place that was close to the Dursleys. He dialed the number 'Hello, yes I would like ten pepperoni pizzas. Yes.my address is 4 privet drive. Yeah..ok thanks. Bye'  
  
"wow! You actually did it, I didn't think you had the guts!" Ron said.  
  
"You're so brave!" Ginny gasped then kissed his cheek.  
  
*******************************************'  
  
A/n: Ha! Im so mean, only 1 prank call..yep. I don't feel like making this chapter any longer.its already really long. Yeah..and pointless really. The "prank" was pathetic. Was that even really a prank? I dunno.nor do I care. Cuz im bored and your probly not. Yep.  
  
~Sunflower Seed 


End file.
